In an active matrix type display such as a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), the gate driver is usually provided with a fan-out region where output terminals of the gate driver are connected to input terminals of the display panel via a plurality of wires distributed in a fan-shaped pattern, to provide gate scanning signals to the display panel.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an example of wirings in a fan-out region of a gate driver. As shown in the figure, in the fan-out region, a length of wiring in an edge area may be substantially different from that in a non-edge area (or referred to as a middle area). Specifically, the wirings in the edge area may be far longer than in the non-edge area. In practice, the wire has a resistance value and there usually exists a parasitic capacitor on a circuit path, which causes an RC delay effect. Hence, as compared with a gate scan pulse transmitted through the wiring in the non-edge area, a gate scan pulse transmitted through the wiring in the edge area may experience a large delay. This delay might cause deterioration of displayed images, for example, occurrence of a transverse block. This is undesirable for improvement of the display quality.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved mechanism to provide gate scan pulses for the display panel.